


Parabatai

by Windy92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy92/pseuds/Windy92
Summary: collection of poems
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 61
Kudos: 20





	1. Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polarnacht thank you so much for this amazing banner!!💙💙  
> Your support and love means so much to me!💙

So many runes  
for strength, healing, endurance...  
And then there is one.  
The one that is chosen by yourself.  
The holiest of all  
and at the same time the scariest.  
Parabatai.  
It shines, burns brightly  
The soul is torn apart, cut in half.  
And put back together again.  
Only death can separate them forever.  
There is no you or me anymore  
Just us.

The pain of separation  
cuts deep.  
It shakes the ground beneath your feet  
forcing the air from your lungs.  
Pollutes your mind,  
doesn't make you think clearly anymore-  
makes you blind, breaks your heart.  
The loss is profound.  
It's a lifetime bond.  
No chance to part.  
The darkest hours only get light again  
with you by my side - you are the light.

The world will never stop turning.  
But if you fall,  
I fall with you.


	2. Nephilim Love

A warrior bond  
they said. 

But it is so much more than fighting-   
more than kill demons.  
It is breathing together.  
It is knowing were the other is,  
the heart beats as if it's one.  
It is having conversations,  
without saying a word.  
It is sharing a soul. 

The bond is fundamental.  
And it's love,  
the real one.  
Not human pretending love.  
When he dies  
the other dies too.  
Not because they are very romantic.  
It's because this is the choice they make.  
To choose the other over himself.  
To be Parabatai.  
And this is forever.


	3. Don't leave me

They are soldiers.  
Darkness is always so close.  
Waiting to pull you down,  
and as close as you came to give in.  
There is always a part of your soul whispering  
"Don't leave me" 

Alec was standing over the rooftops. 

The bond is crying 

Jace pointed the blade at himself. 

The bond is crying 

Always so close to the abyss.  
Both are fighting the demons they have inside.  
The bond stretched to tear.  
He proclaiming, this is not right.  
Is there even a tomorrow,  
If they are not together?


	4. The Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Nadja_Lee  
> >Together or not at all< 💛

The Parabatai bond that unites us,  
through the pulsing rune.  
Burned on our skin.  
To show the world where they belongs.  
Guide us in the darkest moments.  
And its simple existence.  
Is enough light to help us. 

The oath,  
not just words.  
It's a promise.  
Never to leave each other's side.  
No matter,  
how life forces you on your knees.  
Always ready to throw yourself,  
in front of the others.  
To protect and to love,  
when the other cannot. 

It's not an option to be seperate.  
Together or not at all.  
It was a decision as a child.  
And as an adult,  
a declaration of love.  
The consequences  
blind allegiance.  
To follow,  
whatever will come.


	5. No Mercy

You bring out the best of me.  
You light up my soul.  
You gave me the other half of yours.  
You make me whole.

In the same way,  
you can get the darkest thoughts out of me   
If you put yourself in danger.  
Or somebody hurts you.  
When someone dares,  
to lay hands on you. 

I have no mercy.

Without hesitation,   
I would break every bone of his body.   
I would burn the damn world down.  
Let the whole universe explode.  
To create a new world,  
just to know you are safe again.


	6. Warriors

There will always be a war.   
Enemies just waiting to pull you down.  
Demons lurk around every corner,  
always ready to attack. 

The thrill before the hunt.  
The angel's blood in our veins   
it's pulsing, it's ready.   
On every fight,  
I'll be by your side. 

The bond is burning. 

We are strong  
We never bow  
We never break  
We are constant   
We are one 

Our souls are interwoven.  
Our hearts beat as one. 

Warriors in battle.  
Soldiers from heaven.  
To protect humans.  
But the only thing I need,  
is that we are together-  
Forever.  
Not afraid to do whatever it takes.


	7. The Rune

The Parabatai rune,  
black as the night.  
Applied with fire.  
A promise. 

From the outside.  
Not more than,  
A sign  
A picture   
Carved into the skin. 

From the inside.  
Consume everything.  
Every cell is interwoven.  
All nerves connected.  
The souls overlap.  
Two hearts play a synphony. 

Not to be seen with the eyes.  
Like the wind that blows,  
non physical.  
Like the depths of the sea,   
the unexplored dark blue. 

The power that unites us.  
Stronger than anything was ever seen.  
Invincible,   
but always ready to die for the other.


	8. Always You

It is the highest vow.  
Purity of love.  
It overshadows everything.  
A connection,   
that cannot be reversed.  
It is final   
Resistant   
Inaccessible   
Only perceptible.

A responsibility.  
To love when the other needs it.  
To protect when the other is on the ground.  
To fight when the other has no more strength.   
The mind is wiped out.  
The soul they share,   
it is all that counts.  
They're guided   
Directed   
Always to the other.   
There is no way around.  
Like magnets,  
they're attrected.  
No matter what comes between them.   
It is crushed and bypassed. 

Until the end,  
no matter what.   
Parabatai forever. 

I would always choose you.  
Again and again  
I choose you above   
everything and everyone.


	9. Say My Name

Say my name.  
And I'm going to fight for you.  
The flame burns in me.  
The fire shoots through my veins.   
The blade an extension of my arm. 

I breathe cold air,  
endure life.  
Look up to the grey sky.  
The rain,  
washes the blood from my skin.  
You heal my wounds.  
Your touch,  
always healing. 

Say my name.  
And I would die or stay.  
There was never anyone else,  
whom I could love.  
Not like you.  
No one I would stay for.   
Never like for you. 

Say my name.  
It's all I need to hear from you.   
The bond  
makes me feel everything else. 

Say one word.  
And I come to rest.  
You make my   
darkest thoughts disappear. 

Say my name.  
Love me.  
Hold me tight.  
I need you to be mine.


	10. You

In battle,  
you're the only army I need.  
You keep my fire in shaft.  
You have me in your hand,  
like a marionette.  
But only because I want it to. 

I belong to you.  
I trust you blind.  
I just need you to be mine.  
You love my weaknesses,  
as well as my strengths.  
You love the golden boy.  
Just like the embossed boy,  
who hasn't learned how to love. 

You give the word love,  
a meaning for the first time.  
Every breath is your love.  
Every heartbeat speaks your name. 

I will follow you everywhere.  
Because you are my yin to my yang.  
You hug my dark side,  
and light up my bright.


End file.
